Hello, Hello
by Maika'i
Summary: T/P: Songfic. Ok, my first songfic. It's Sr-71's song: Hello, Hello. I hope you like..but...I must warn you...you it is sad. This is my first..so it may not be the best..but I liked it..It's told from Pan's remembrance of when She and Trunks broke up..*sn


A/N: Hello! I don't belive this, I'm doing my very first song fic....probably my saddest fic....I was listening to my dad's Sr-71, ' tomarrow' cd and I was listening to this song, and it would go great for a songfic. so, I got up and wrote it down. This is a sad one..but..I still hope it is good. So, here goes my first song fic. Song: Hello, Hello. Band: Sr-71. ( remember...this is how she remembers this...* TISSUE WARNING!!*) Key: ~*....*~= lyrics...cause stupid FF won't do italics...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own dbz OR the song hello,hello, it belongs to Sr- 71.....now on with the fic.  
  
~*~*~ Hello, Hello ~*~*~  
  
Pan walked into her room to do her homework. She got all her books out, when the phone rang. She picked it up, and it was her boyfriend, Trunks.  
  
~* Hello, Hello I bring you letters from the man you used to know. Give in, Let go Through the words that made you feel you weren't alone.*~  
  
" Hey, sweetie!" Pan greeted him very happily. It was the weekend and she hadn't seen him since the day before. " Hey, Pan...." Trunks began, a tinge of hesitance in his voice. " I was wondering...if you could meet me at the park?" " Ok...sure. What for?" Pan asked, excited..thinking Trunks was planning something. " I just need to talk to you...it's important." Trunks said. Pan's eyes widened, she'd always hated those 4 words, we need to talk. " Ok...I'll meet you.." " Good..Be there at 4 o'clock sharp." " Ok..Love you." " Yeah.." Trunks paused. " Love you too..." They hung up.Pan stared at the floor. She'd noticed that Trunks had hesitated at the last words he spoke. She started fearing the worst. At the time, she didn't know how right she was....  
  
~*Now, it's funny how we find out Time can solve the mystery but love is only temporary Hello, Hello The smile on your face is just For show Inside your screaming let me go Hello, Hello Loneliness dosn't make a sound Till I head back underground*~  
  
Three thirty came to quick for Pan. She grabbed her coat and walked down stairs. " Where are you going dear?" Videl asked her daughter. " The park....Trunks told me to meet him.." Pan said, hesitating to say the last the part. " Oh, ok...well have a good time." Her mother smiled. " Yeah...I hope..." Pan said, forcing a smile. " Pan...is everything alright?" Gohan walked in. " Yeah...He just said he need to talk..." Pan told them, as she closed the door. She took in a quick breath of air, then she took off. She landed in the park, seeing Trunks on a bench. She walked up to him. " Hey, Trunks!" Pan said, smiling. " Hey..." Trunks said, looking up at her. Pan didn't like what she saw. Pan mentally started tearing up..she was hopping it wasn't regret she saw.  
  
~*Hello, Hello I bring you pictures from the man you used to know Give in Let go To the images that made you feel at home Now it's funny how we find out How age can change a man Confused but now I understand*~  
  
Pan sat down, beside him. " So..." She said. " Panny..." Trunks looked away from her, " I don't know what to say....You always put a smile on my face..but...something change..." Pan felt tears flow from her eyes down her cheeks as he said this. " Trunks..." She said, choked from the tears. Trunks took her hand, and looked into her eyes, " The way you smile...everything about you tells me this is a bad idea...but...I can't change how things flow. I hate hurting you..but...I'm afraid...we can't go out anymore.." Some of pan's hair fell into her face, as more tears fell down her cheeks. Her hand slid out of his, as she looked up, her eyes red. " Trunks...no...Please..." " Panny--" " No...NO! Please...I can't go on.." Pan fell on to his lap crying.  
  
~*Hello, Hello You're swimming faster than you know But you can't fight the undertow Hello, Hello Loneliness dosn't make a sound Till I head back underground*~  
  
After a few minutes, Pan sat back up, still crying. " Please...don't cry Pan....You'll thank me for this later." " Thank you?! What are you saying, Trunks." Pan said. " Pan...from the beginning...I really liked you....it turned it to love...but now....Pan..the love has left. I can't keep going on lieing to myself..lieing to you. That would be even worse...." Pan didn't say anything as she looked up. " Pan...I don't want to continue lieing....That's why I have to say..that I can't see you anymore..." " Trunks..." She choked. " Panny....I know you really hate me...but...if we can't go out....can't we just be friends...go back to the old days.." " The old days...Trunks...I can't go back..." Trunks stroked her cheek. " Panny...yes you can..." Pan got up and stared down at him. " No I can't! I can't go on with out you..."  
  
~* Now, it's funny how we find out Time can solve the mystery.....Love is only.. Hello, Hello The smile on your face is just for show Inside your screaming let me go Hello, Hello You're swimming faster than you know But you can't fight the undertow*~  
  
" Panny....I'm sorry..." Trunks stood up, looking at her. New tears started streaming down her face. " Trunks...." " Goodbye, Panny..." Trunks started walking back. Pan fell to her knees crying. " No!" She scremed out, her head falling as she started crying. Trunks hated seeing pan like this...but it couldn't go on. He didn't love her anymore. And they both had to move on. " Pan....I'm sorry...Have a good life...." Trunks turned around, fighting everything that told him to let the tears fall. He started walking toward Capsule. Leaving Pan in the park, crying hysterically, till she got up and started running to wherever. It was the end of her and Trunks's relationship......They were going to always remember this..whether they wanted to..or not.  
  
~*Hello, Hello The smile on your face is just for show Inside you screaming let me go Hello, Hello Maybe, I'll just say good bye.....*~  
  
A/N: Ok...What did you think for my first songfic? I know it's not good...but the first are never good. I must admit, while writing this...I was on the verge of tears...Too bad my first had to be a sad one. But...please tell me what you think...but please no flames...but if you HAVE to..BRING IT ON!! I hope I'll have new Chappy's to my other stories up soon..but I hope this makes up...sorta..well...ta ta for now! *~*~ Byes, Pan-Chan ~*~* 


End file.
